In the Shadows
by noxpirata
Summary: Lyee, once a slave, until an incident showed her to be Force Sensitive. Now she is trying to come to terms with this newfound power and this concept known as 'freedom'. (mostly connected oneshots/drabbles)
1. Fear

Introducing my Inquistor, Lyee. As usual this is mostly random oneshots/drabbles connected together.

This one is set pre game.

* * *

She was afraid.

Fear was an almost constant companion to her. But this felt different.

She was afraid of herself.

She found herself staring at her hands more often, where the lightning had manifested.

There was often a coil of tension and fear in her guts, but this had gotten worse since then. She was a slave but she felt she had some control, some grip on her identity but now… now things were different.

Who was she? More to the point _what_ was she?

She couldn't run, had nowhere to run to. They'd find her.

She didn't want to run to the Jedi. She didn't want to run to the Republic. She just wanted to be away from everything and everyone.

She had no choice again, she had to go with them, learn the Dark Side of the Force or die trying.

Die trying did sound like an enticing option.

But something kicked in, that part of her that had kept her going. That part of her that wanted her to live, to see another day even though she never saw why, why was part of her so desperate to live when the rest of her wanted to stop?

It wasn't 'because things will get better,' she'd stopped believing in that one when she was a child, it wasn't 'because someone will rescue me,' she'd given up on that one quite quickly…

She was a slave, she was nothing. She had no reason to be apart from to be used by someone else.

_Because you want to prove them wrong…_

The transport stopped.


	2. Survival

She really didn't like being here. That was putting it mildly.

Somewhere in the distance she heard a rumble of thunder.

The citadel loomed before her and she tried not to show that she was actually rather nervous.

"Little Sith…" the Dashade stated, "You are fearful…"

She ignored him, stepping into the structure before her.

_She had thought she was going to die. _

_That's what she thought would happen. What should happen._

_She had killed someone, she was a slave… _

_But. _

_She stood, she felt exhausted, frightened. But yet somehow she stood herself straight, tried not to look weak, even if she could feel herself trembling._

_"Fear… you practically reek of it…" Came a voice. _

_"Yet, I can sense resentment… no anger even in you, it's strong…" _

_"Maybe you have a chance at surviving…"_


	3. Questioning

This one was actually done in response to a prompt.

* * *

Lyee was starting to understand most of what the Dashade 'said', she wasn't quite sure how it worked though.

Sometimes she wished she didn't.

"Little Sith,"

"Khem…"

She had a feeling the Dashade didn't like one of her 'choices' earlier. She had ended up in a cave which was full of Force sensitives that were due to be sent to The Empire and she had let them go.

She knew first-hand how they would be treated, and frankly she didn't wish that on anyone, and she also knew most if not all were too weak to even survive.

"You are angry, Little Sith. We can feel it…"

"That so."

"Yet you seldom act on it, Little Sith."

"I have yet to find anyone worthy of me doing so."

"We also can tell you are fearful. You reek of it."

She tried to put the memory associated with 'you reek of fear' out of her mind.

"So."

"We wonder, Little Sith if your inaction is due to this fear."

"You wonder wrong, Khem." She reflexively balled a hand into a fist.

She swore the Dashade snorted at her. If it was even possible.

"We only hope, for your sake Little Sith when the time comes you will be able to act."

"You don't need to hope, Khem."


	4. Late Nights

This just sort of came to mind as a scenario.

* * *

Lyee put her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She was pretty used to nightmares, but they seemed to be getting worse as of late.

With a sigh she stood up and started to walk.

She ended up in the cockpit. Andronikos was sitting there, idily playing with the galaxy map.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Dro it is _my _ship…"

"Dro, huh?"

"You have a long name…" She shrugged.

She saw him smile, "New one on me Sith, I like it."

"I have a name," She crossed her arms. "I don't go around calling you 'pirate' all the time."

"Heh, fine _Lyee_." He said putting empathises on her name.

"Better,"

"Anyway, didn't answer my question."

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep,"

"Heh, something on your mind?"

"Just this is all still so weird."

"I can see that,"  
"Surprisingly, not being a slave anymore and being Force sensitive was easy to get my head round, even the ancient monster, but the fact I'm supposedly the heir to some ancient Sith Lord, not so much…"

"I can imagine,"

"It's just weird, spent my whole life as a slave, treated as if I was nothing, got told I was nothing, believed I was nothing…"

"Free is good,"  
"Yeah." She turned to him, "Why you out here?"

"I like the view," He turned to her, "You know, without all the robes, you're pretty tiny. Cute even."

"Is that so?" She crossed her arms, "I am a Sith, I am not cute." She pouted.

"Pouting doesn't change that, Lyee." He smiled. "The freckles don't either."

She sighed. "Out of the chair."

"Why?"

"I'm a Sith, you do what I say."

"Heh, got a better idea anyway."

He picked her up.

She crossed her arms again, "You are lucky I didn't shock you."

"I think you like me too much for that, Sith."

She moved her hand, "I could change my mind."

He said nothing, but smiled at her instead.

For a while they just sat there, she moved herself to get more comfortable. He had an arm around her shoulders and she found herself almost instinctively nestling into him.

Then she realised how 'nice' this felt, and that she was actually pretty tired…

Sleep took her.


	5. Early Mornings

A second part to 'Late Nights'

* * *

She was still asleep when he awoke. And she was still nestled into him, one hand resting on his chest.

He twined a lock of reddish-brown hair between his fingers.

He saw her eyelids flutter slightly, but then she screwed her face up and turned her head into his chest more.

He smiled, "Morning, Sith."

She made a sound that was what he was fairly certain was a mutter. He brushed his hand down the bare skin of her arm, "You're still cute,"

"I am _not _cute." She mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Sith," He ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Shove off, Pirate." Lyee said opening her eyes, slightly blearily, "You know, I'm trying to work out if you are bold or just incredibly stupid," She was trying to keep her best 'Sith' voice, but it wasn't really working that well, she poked him in the chest for good measure.

"What's life without a bit of risk?" He brushed his thumb over her cheek again.

She crossed her arms, "You know, I could change my mind about how I feel…"

"That's what makes this interesting,"

_You smug…_

"I will say this," She said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair's armrest, "You are quite comfortable to sleep on, I haven't slept well much lately, if ever."

"Anytime, Sith."

"I have a name."

And before he could make another smart comment the rumbling 'voice' of the Dashade came through the ship. Asking where the 'Little Sith' was.

They shared a look and Lyee stepped down from the chair.

* * *

A/N: This was essentially just a random scenario that came to mind and I just ran with it.

I enjoy the dynamic between the SI and Andronikos and sort of wanted to play up some more stuff with them in the 'early' bit of things. Since they move to a physical relationship quite quickly I felt this fit.


	6. Reading

It was relatively quiet now. Lyee was sitting in the 'lounge' type area of the ship; usually she tended to be alone. Khem Val wasn't exactly good company.

The silence between she and Andronikos wasn't that uncomfortable, it was almost pleasant. They were still working each other out for the most part. But she thought they got on alright.

She put the datapad down. Mainly as she swore she had just read the same sentence three times.

"So the Sith teach you to read?" Andronikos asked breaking the silence between them. He leaned forward a bit, not qute breeching the distance between thrm.

"No," She tried not to sound snippy, she knew she probably failed.

"Heh, Didn't think they taught slaves to read,"

"I don't think they tend to." She shrugged. "I think I'm an exception to the rule,"

"So Sith, mind telling me? Since I'm always telling you stuff"

"Fine. First place I remember ending up, it was some Moff's wife, I think. Or an admiral's wife, all I remember was he had a lot of medals. I was really young; anyway I ended up at this place. And well, she treated us like we were actually people, or at least _she_ did."

"Us? There was more than just you?"

"Well it was me, and someone who I think was my mother, I mean who knows if she actually was." Lyee shrugged. "Anyway, closest thing I have to a mother,"

_Or had, at any rate. _

"Anyway, for some reason this old lady decided I should learn to read, I think she liked me being around since her kids had grown up or she didn't have kids, can't remember. But then I was really too young to do much, and I'm probably remembering things nicer than they are"

"Then what happened?"

She admitted to herself it felt weird having someone actually seemingly interested in where she came from.

"She died." She paused for a moment and added bitterly, "Cause being a slave meant I was technically an 'asset' of the estate. I got sold on, separated. Then it's been downhill from there."

"All downhill huh?"

"Well, I'd say things have slightly gotten better, being a Sith is a slight step up from a slave, less shocks anyway. About the same chance of ending up dead though."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine."

"I always like to look on the bright side."


	7. Beautiful

This was going to lead into something else, that didn't happen. This is set after the sword conversation

* * *

"_So_… its beautiful now, is it?" Lyee leaned on the back of the captain's chair.

Andronikos snorted, "Problem?"

"No, interesting change though…" Lyee said trying to still sound somewhat apathetic, although the grinning didn't help. She propped her chin up with one hand, her elbow rested on the back of the chair.

"That so?" Andronikos didn't turn around; he kept his face as neutral as possible, and resisted the urge to smirk. (Which was a lot harder than he'd like to admit)

"Yes," She leant in closer, "I must admit, I like beautiful more than cute."

Although she was still 'putting on' that voice there was a slight twinge of giddiness in her words.

She was so close he could almost feel her skin against his. She hadn't tied her hair up 'properly' and a lock of reddish-brown hair brushed against his cheek.

"Sounds like no one ever called you beautiful before, Sith." He turned in the chair so he could see her and caught the lock between his fingers.

Lyee's hand tensed up on the back of the chair. "You could say that," She managed to keep her voice the same and she hoped he didn't notice that. a

"Pity," He said letting the lock of hair go from his fingers.

She was quiet for a moment, before she moved around to the side of the chair "Not sure if I believe you though,"

"Hey, Sith I say it as it is, no point mincing words." He crossed his arms.

"Bold talk from a pirate," Lyee crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Some stuff ain't worth lying about." He shrugged.

"Honesty and piracy?" Lyee quirked an eyebrow, "How interesting,"

He chuckled, "Like I said, some stuff ain't worth lying about… I mean what I said, alright?"

His face softened, "I really do mean it, okay, Sith?"

"I get the point, Dro," She sighed, somehow managing to keep up the 'Sith' act enough.

(Although she would admit to herself that she was feeling quite giddy still, awed even, not really sure what to say)

"Good," He turned back to the console, "Talk to you later, alright?"


	8. Breathe

Lyee took in a deep breath. There was something different about the air here. It wasn't heavy like it had been on Korriban and Drommund Kaas it wasn't clogged with smog and artificial glow like NarShaada nor was it dry like Tattooine.

It was fresh and light.

It was warm too, and she smiled slightly as the warmth of the sun touched her skin and she looked out over the Alderaan countryside.

She sort of wanted to stay here.

"Hey Sith" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Andronikos" she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"You seem happy," he leaned forward resting his arms on the banister.

Lyee shrugged "I like it out here," She found she was getting better that maintaining that somewhat deadpan tone.

"Hmm, place's a bit too fancy for my liking." He smirked, "Nobel types always rub me the wrong way though, chuck 'em out, this place might be bearable,"

She had to admit, she might agree with that sentiment, just a bit. She had noticed though that the look of distain she was so used to receiving seemed to become less and less now, which she supposed was nice.

"I'm not talking about that, look" She gestured into the distance at the vast landscape before her.

"Its very green"

"Can't you tell? The air is so clear out here,"

"Well its a better view than Tattooine," he paused "better company too" he turned to face her and she smiled back.

"Don't know about you about you but I'd quite like to just disappear into those mountains," Lyee gestured to one of the far peaks.

"Gotta admit, that sounds like a pretty nice idea,"


End file.
